¿Cómo fué que pasó?
by clarity-chan
Summary: No estaba muy segura del como fué que termino en la camilla de una enfermería con un peligroso azabache acercándose, ni de como su primo terminó desmallado...pésimo lo sé, denle una oportunidad... aún estoy en práctica con los summarys jeje


**¿Cómo fue que pasó?**

Esa era una pregunta que rondaba constantemente en tu cabeza ¿cómo fue que pasó? Oh sí, ya lo recordaste y aun así ¿cómo fue que lo permitiste? Claro, no te preguntó, es más, ni siquiera te dio opción.

Todo empezó, cuando él, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más codiciado de la cuidad de Konoha, llegó hasta ti tomándote de la cintura posesivamente.

En un principio te asustaste, pues te tomó desprevenida, y con toda la pena del mundo levantaste la cabeza, en un vano intento por enfrentarlo, encontrándote con un rostro impasible, que ni siquiera te miraba,

__mmmm, e-etto… ¿U-Uchiha- San?__ preguntaste dudosa,_ _¿su-sucede algo?__ interrogaste. Él volteó a verte, cohibiéndote con su intensa mirada oscura, haciéndote sentir pequeña, te encogiste y uniste tus manos en tu pecho, como queriéndote proteger.

__No__ te dijo el moreno, volviste a dudar, y apartaste la mirada, encontrándote con que las personas que pasaban por el lugar, se quedaban mirándolos, eso te hizo sentir aún más nerviosa, tiñendo tus mejillas de carmín, e inevitablemente empezaste a morder tu labio inferior con insistencia. Volviste a bajar la cabeza

-_mmm, me, ¿me po-podría soltar?__ pero la respuesta que te dio fue un rotundo NO, te sorprendiste y lo miraste a los ojos__¿ por, por qué no?__ no pudiste evitarlo, la interrogante, salió sin permiso, lo viste esbozar una sonrisa y eso te desconcertó aún más _"¿Por qué sonríe?"_ pensaste, por alguna razón desconocida, supiste que no querías saber la respuesta.

Lo que pasó después nadie lo hubiera podido predecir, cuando te diste cuenta él ya se había apoderado de tus labios en un beso intenso, que en un comienzo no respondiste debido a la sorpresa, pero que con el paso de los segundos, tu instinto actuó, correspondiendo.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, está de más decir que tu cara estaba tan roja, que poco falto para echar humo por las orejas

__Eres mi novia Hyuuga, eres solo mía__ lo oíste decir, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Y aquí estás ahora, en la cama de la enfermería, con un azabache que te sonreía ladinamente y se acercaba peligrosamente a ti. Te sonrojaste nuevamente y volviste a sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos. Correspondiste sin saber por qué__ eres mía hime__ susurro y tú asentiste, que importaba como fue que paso; nada te permite pensar, sus besos bloquean tu razonamiento, te dejas llevar hasta que un grito te despierta del trance, en el que aparente mente caíste

__Hinata- sama !, Uchiha aleja tus manos de ella__ lo viste fruncir el ceño, Sasuke no estaba contento con la interrupción.

__ ¿por qué?__ lo retó _ _es mi novia__ dijo mirándolo directa mente a los ojos, una guerra de miradas inició, en donde si pudieran, se matarían. Tu primo se dirigió a ti,

_ _¿Es eso verdad Hinata-sama?__ preguntó. Tragaste grueso, no sabías que responder, ¿Qué se supone le dirías? Algo así como "_Si, obvio, no me dió opción_", o tal vez un _"No lo sé, eso fue lo que dijo"_, o quizá un _"Recién me entero"_ hubiera sonado mejor.

Miraste a otro lado, mordiendo tu labio inferior, los segundos pasaban y el silencio que reinó en el lugar fue quebrado por el moreno, quien contesto por ti,

__ Hmmp, ya te lo dije Hyuuga, es mi novia__ lo miraste ¡¿es que estaba loco?!Tu Neji-nissan iba a matarlo de eso estabas segura. Observaste a tu primo, estaba muy, pero muy molesto, lo iba a golpear, lo sabías le iba a dar la paliza de su vida a Sasuke Uchiha.

Empezó a avanzar, y el moreno se paró también avanzando hacia él, iban a pelear, pero la llamada entrante en el celular de tu Nissan lo obligó a desistir de sus planes.

Salió del lugar para atender la llamada, suspiraste agotada, de pronto escuchaste la puerta cerrarse, levantaste la mirada y viste a tu… ¿novio? parado en la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, eso era malo, su voz retumbo por la habitación, denotaba molestia

__no respondiste Hinata__ ¿He? ¿De que hablaba?, no entendías

__¿Di-Disculpe?__ respondiste, te miró y a paso lento avanzó hacia ti, de nuevo esa sonrisa

__mereces un castigo, Hime__ no te dio tiempo de procesar lo escuchado cuando sus labios devoraban, literalmente, los tuyos.

Un suspiro escapo de tu boca, sin permiso y en donde él aprovechó, para profundizar el beso.

Tu conciencia se fue de visita a quien sabe dónde, y el instinto quedó de reemplazo, tus manos cobraron vida propia acariciando la espalda del moreno, mientras los besos del azabache, descendían por tu cuello y sus manos acariciaban tus muslos, ascendiendo rápidamente por tu plano vientre, llegando hasta tu espalda.

De pronto un gemido fue liberado al sentir ¿una mordida?, sí te había mordido, pero la sensación no fue desagradable, sino más bien placentera, tu boca fue nuevamente apresada y tú solo te preguntaste _"¿en qué momento me recosté en la camilla?"_

Un gritillo de sorpresa soltaste, cuando sentiste una de las manos del Uchiha apretando uno de tus pechos, quisiste protestar pero el placer se dio cabida y el reclamo pasó al olvido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe deteniendo todo en el acto __ ¿Hi-Hinata-sama? ¿Qué- qué está haciendo?__ tu vista se enfocó en Sasuke y luego en tu Nissan _"Mierda"_ pensaste, de pronto un desmayado Neji se mostraba ante ti. Volviste a fijar tu vista en el Uchiha, pegaste un grito

__¡Kyyyyaaaaa!__ el azabache no había quitado su mano.

Ahora tenías un inconsciente Neji y un noqueado Sasuke en la habitación, suspiraste realmente frustrada, tenías que despertarlos, el problema era ¿A quién primero? A tu Nissan, que de seguro castraría al Uchiha por lo que hizo, o al moreno, arriesgándote a ser raptada, sin posibilidad de rescate.

Volviste a suspirar, que difícil decisión… ¿Cómo fue que pasó?


End file.
